Friends with benefits
by Rydag
Summary: bolt only wanted to play, but mittens is acting weird, will he find out whats happening, or will he be scarred for life? fist fic so be nice and review! ideas needed!
1. Chapter 1

Our story starts with Mitten's, who, at this very moment was sitting on the floor in the spare room in penny and her mums 's new country home, trying to figure out a solution to her very awkward and somewhat painful problem. You see, Mittens was in heat, and out here in the non urban suburb of wherever her owners had decided to live, there were not many other cats , in fact there were no other tame cats within 5 square miles, so meaning that Mittens could not relieve her urge to mate, which in turn made the urge even was very bad for her, and everyone else, because it made her moody and quick with painful swipe, claws or no claws that cat could hit HARD.

In order to stay somewhat sane (and avoid killing bolt and rhino) she had needed to resort to masturbation, which, sufficient in the short run only satisfied her for a meager few hours, which, in heat, wasn't enough. The answer was simple. She needed cock. But were to get it…..? Hmmmmm….. While she was thinking a paw had slowly slipped down to towards her needing pussy and started to rub, after a few moments the rub turned to a stroke, then, adding a claw-less digit, to a pump. This continued for a moment until she was writhing in pleasure, she could feel a powerful orgasm building, needing release she doubled her effort's and added a second finger……. Arrrrgh I'm... I'm almost there. Ah ahh….

BANG!

The door slammed open there stood bolt, 'hay mittens what-cha doing' he asked excitedly, after a second the look of excitement was exchange by one of surprise at the cats expression 'ummm Mittens, you ok?' he asked looking at the feline, who taken by surprise was looking wide eyed at bolt with a look of confusion and shock 'bolt?'

(luckily for Mittens and most probably bolt as well, the shock of bolt barging in her had made her jump and in turn remove her paw from her *spot*)

she thought 'WHAT THE HELL!?,I was just f-ing touching myself! And he f-ing comes barging in on me!!, trust bolt to PICK THE WORS-…. Wait a minute…… Bolt's a boy right? Dog or no dog he's still male and that means….' her gaze slipped from his face to rest squarely on his furry canine sheath. 'Hmmmmm, the thought of that cock pounding into her made her pussy tingle with excitement.

No! What are you thinking Mittens' she thought 'this is bolt where talking (or rather thinking) about; he doesn't even know what sex is……? Does he?

She continued to argue with herself, but, alas, her common sense was overrun by the messages her heat dazed mind was sending her. Bolt, who, by this time had grown a little bit self aware of Mittens gaze and expression started to back away 'ummm you look kinda strange, maybe I should, ummm… come back later? He continued to back away and till Mittens, in the most commanding voice her heat riddled brain could muster said 'no, stay… I said stay' she commanded, 'sit' bolt who by now was severely confused, found it hard to disobey this now commanding cat, sat with a very worried look on his face,(you could say, he looked rather discombobulated*)

Mittens, who still had her eyes on bolt's white sheath slowly stood up and slinked towards bolt, who now in severe distress backed away from her, until in a now soft, whispery voice said 'bolty, I said stay… good boy' she continued to slink around him and then to bolt's surprise, did a rather peculiar thing. She started to rub against him and purr, our poor bolt, who had never encountered this sort of disconcerting behavior sat rock still.

'What do I do? What do I do? He thought 'Oh god WHAT DO I DO!'

No amount of saving the world had or could have prepared him for this! Bolt was just about hyper ventilating when he was shocked beyond words by Mittens next move

'OH MY fucking GOD! Mittens is touching MY **DICK!!** ...... But why? All I do is pee with it?'

* * *

(Authors note: Remember, bolt has spent his whole life on set, isolated from other dogs and therefore would have no idea what sex is or how it works, that's why he thinks his penis's only function is to urinate *pee*)

About the discombobulated line, I know just about every other bolt fanfic story has a line similar to that and it is copied straight from the movie but…….. I couldn't help it, I just had to put that in it, it was to perfect

I will try to update soon… IF you people review, if you don't I will be wasting my time, I want at least one review before I update. I will take request's and maybe ask for them. Majority rules so review.

Thank you and good bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After squeezing bolts dick Mittens backed away to watch his reaction, so far so good.

Bolt looked down to see what the strangely acting Mittens was smiling at, and then he saw it. The red tip of his cock was poking out of his sheath, strange he thought, that doesn't happen very often why was it happening now?.

Meanwhile Mittens had turned around so she was facing away from bolt, and bent down, stuck her butt in the air and lifted her tail, giving bolt rather close-up view of her puckered hole and her swollen pussy. When bolt looked back at Mittens after studying his slightly erect penis he was surprised again, this time at the fact that he had become face to face with mittens cunt. This was not the first time he had seen that part of Mittens before, having walked in on mittens peeing during their journey back to find penny.

The fact that mittens lacked a dick surprised him (again, he doesn't know any of this stuff, remember?) and for a long while he thought maybe all cats had no dick, until a tip-off from rhino had informed him of the fact that all female animals (including humans) had a vagina. But it was the closest he had come to mittens privates. 'Why the hell is mittens doing this?' he thought.

Mittens, having guessed at bolts lack of action whispered to him 'I think you'll figure out what to do' this just made bolt even more confused 'is it just me' he thought 'or am I supposed to know what the fuck Mittens wants?' after puzzling over this for some time, and starting to wish he hadn't decided to come and see what mittens was doing, he noticed a rather alluring smell, that was strangely enough, coming from Mittens pussy.

Bolt, whose nose was eager to investigate the smell got the better of his better judgment and started to sniff closer and closer to mittens swollen snatch until, his cold wet doggy nose, brushed against it.

This sent a bolt (no pun intended) of pleasure through Mittens body, which caused a spurt of Mittens fluid to splash against bolts nose, causing him to flinch 'what the hell!?' he thought surprised, and out of habit licked it off. Well you can imagine his shock when he found out that he liked the taste, in fact he thought it was one of the best things he had ever tasted.

Mittens, who had enough of waiting, pushed back against bolt, who again found his nose pressed against her sweet tasting folds. Wanting to sample her cum again, bolt gave her pussy a lick, causing mittens to gasp in pleasure. Bolt continued to lick against her pussy, parting her folds and working his way deeper into her tight cavern. Mittens was in heaven, she was gasping, moaning and believe it or not, purring. When bolt heard this he stopped eating Mittens out and chuckled,

Mittens heard this and, irritated at bolt for stopping looked around at him 'what?' she demanded 'you- you purred' he giggled 'oh no shit Sherlock' she snapped 'you would too if someone was licking your thing, no… wait your not a cat… you would ummm… what do you dogs do?, 'you're the expert on the things dogs do remember' 'oh yer, well you sure took to the sex thing quick' he smiled at her goofily 'that's cos you taste nice' he said, Mittens blushed 'well maybe' she said cheekily 'if you keep going like that I might see what you taste like'.

* * *

Yep, I'm a bitch, but you know what I hate more than cliffy's? People who write awesome stories but spell every second word wrong, so I you find any spelling mistake tell me and I'll try to fix them. Also I know I write really short chaps but I'll make it up to you by updating regularly. As usual review but tell me, should I start with anal or vaginal sex? Just a warning, mittens will never get pregnant so don't ask.

bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Bolt looked at her in puzzlementt 'you would do that?' he asked his ears perking up, mittens raised her eyebrows (that is, if cats have eyebrows) 'yer, i guess it would only be fair to return the favor' bolt wag his tail for a sec before asking, slightly worryingly 'um mittens?' 'what?' she asked exasperated 'what does it feel like?' she sighed 'you know what?' she said standing up 'what?' asked Bolt 'how about...' she said moving towards him 'i. just. show you. and with that she swept his feet out from under him, bolt yelped as he landed on his back 'what the..'he asked dazed,

mittens just grinned at him lazily 'your not the only one with super powers' bolt grinned back at her 'you'll have to show me that move sometime... or maybe.. I already now it!

he said triumpently as he tripped her back legs causing mittens to fall to the ground 'you don't spend 5 years chasing they green eyed man without picking up a few tricks' mittens laughed 'ah touchae' she pretended to inspect her nails then pounced on him.

he gasped and flipped her off, after a moment the were wrestling and rolling on the ground. a few minutes later bolt was panting on his back with mittens stradlying his hips, likwise panting 'that... was.. fun' he gasped 'definetly' mittens agreed 'and you know what' ' what?' he asked with a smile 'i won' bolt laughed 'sure you did' 'i did' she insisted 'and i want my reward' 'huh what reward' he asked questionly 'this she said as she layed a soft paw on bolt's sheath 'this reward' 'i...i guess i couldnt deny the, umm, winner 'hmpf' she grinned getting off of him 'w..what are you doing?'

he asked as she bent over baring her butt and (lol giggle) pussy 'come on bolt'... she said seducingly 'fuck me'...

.............. 'what you?'

'arrrrrrrrrrrg for GODS SAKE!!! of course i get the only dog in THE WORLD that doest know what fuck means!'

'Well its not _MY_ fault i was tricked into believing that I had super powers and had to spend _MY _life chasing some actor to protect _PENNY_ from a Danger that _DOESN'T EVAN_** EXIST' **mittens smirked at bolts annoyance 'well in that case, i guess I'll have to teach you' 'yes please do' bolt growled 'and this time tell me _everything' _he growled at her 'i'm sick of getting berated for something i don't know that you said you'd tell me but didn't!'

'OK bolt i'm sorry' said mittens bemused at his reaction 'its just that i'm having a problem focusing on anything other then my heat' 'Your What?' bolt asked 'oh bolt' mittens sighed' sometimes i wish you were a girl' at this bolt whimpered 'my head hurts, you confusing the hell out of me, you touch my dick, tell me to lick you, i _do _lick you, then you ask me to fuck you, then get pissed at me when i don't know what you mean, AND THEN you hot or something THEN when i don't know what that means you tell me you wish i was a GIRL!

mittens looked at him with a blank expression, then for the, what? third time today did somthing he didnt expect.

she softly licked his nose

* * *

OH MY GOD first things first, i think i owe you an epoligy, i know i said id update quick but my comp died then i got grounded then i got tons of homework. so im sorry for taking so long

anyway the next chap will have vaginal sex cos only one person asked, this chap was about poor bolts confusion, then mittens licked him aww, thats so sweet lol i WILL update soon next time, i PROMISE

rydag


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at bolt guiltily, i had sort of rushed this on him, hmmmm he was cute when he was confused, and angry, and happy, exited, sad, well lets just say he was cute and leave it at that.

He had looked sort of worried so without meaning to, i licked his nose to reassure him. Bolt gasped as my rough tongue ran over his soft nose, then he did something **_I_** didn't expect, he licked me back, i blushed as his wide tongue ran over my muzzle, i pushed into his tongue as he ran it round my face and nose, 'ewww dog' spit i laughed pretending to gag. i licked his nose again and he sneezed 'your tongue is rough' he said blushing, mittens getting an idea said seducingly 'if it feels rough on your nose, imagine what it feels like on your...' she trailed off watching bolts expression, his eyes winded and his mouth gaped, 'well what are you waiting for roll over' i said with a smirk. Bolt did so with a gulp.

Mittens walked around Bolt and returned to her previous position of straddling him, this time so she was facing his cock. She then she then started to rub his sheath eliciting a tortured moan, finding the noise promising she closed her paw around it and continued to pump up and down until she noticed his glistening red tip emerge. bolt, meanwhile had closed his eyes in pleasure and was arching into mittens paw while making small whimpering noise. soon each pump was accompanied by a small spurt of bolts pre, which started to mat down his and mittens fur. mittens found this rather hot and started to mat down her own fur (if you get my meaning). Bolt, who was having the best time of his sexually lacking life was now painting and whining 'ah.. ah. g-god m mittens this .. feels ahhh.. so ..good' his whines began to louden into a crescendo of 'aahhhs' and 'oh god's'

mittens felling his knot start to swell and taking the increasing amount of moaning's to mean Bolts first orgasm was well on the the way, did a rather devilish thing. she stopped pumping and let go of bolts swollen member, then she slightly carrased his balls and sat back on her hunches and observed him, noting with a sort of horny satisfaction the large patch of matted fur on his stomach and then with a quilty smile the smaller patch down between his legs, courtesy of yours truly she thought with a guilty giggle.

At this giggle bolt came back from the brink of orgasm and looked at her with a pleading and somewhat disappointed whine 'why'd you stop?' 'oh no reason' 'i just thought you might need a break' he moaned 'mittens.. please' he pleaded 'OK OK' i laughed ;but first, its time i explained the situation like i promised you'he looked at me like i was the devil. 'mittens, do you have to tell me **_NOW!_' **he spluttered 'yes bolt' i replied 'pleasssse' he moaned but i continued any way, ignoring him 'now you see this' i said gesturing to his pre matted fur 'means a boy wants to mount a girl' 'gee i sorta figured that' he said sarcasticly, i continued 'and this' i gestured to_ my _matted fur 'means a girl wants to be mounted' bolt rolled his eyes 'mittens, i knew that to' 'well then' i said cheekily 'what the hell were you wingeing about before' he glared at me icily and i figured i'd better get back to pleasuring him before he got to pissed.

* * *

**yay i tried to get this one up quick and hopl\fully the next chap will be quick aswell. **

**in it will be the losing of bolt virginety, now i know i keep saying it'll be next chap andthen i put it off but the next chap will be a lemon**

**i promise**

**thanks for reading to the six (i think) ppl who have reviewd, i appriciate it, if theres anything you want dont hesitate to ask**


	5. Chapter 5 edited

this is the first of hopefully the first of everyone of my updated chaps

enjoy!

* * *

Mixed POV

_Italics_- thought

* * *

Mittens suddenly went silent, well, _I can't put it any longer_... It's time to ask him. 'um bolt...' 'yea mittens?' he asked curiously,_ why had she gone quiet all of a sudden, oh god, maybe she have one of her mood changes again_ (another draw back of mittens heat was her mood swings, she would seemingly change from bright and cheerful to moody to depressed to cheerful again, and it was really hard to keep track of how she was feeling. And in order to avoid saying anything that would upset her, bolt resorted to avoiding her -which he hated doing- which seemed to make her even more unpredictable, he was at his wits end. And now this...)

'do you know what-what mating is? She asked shyly 'wha-a' he gasped 'm-mating?' he yelled 'well do you?

'yea, kinda' he said flinching 'huh? 'why do you know what mating is, but not anything else?' she asked, green eyes flashing, 'well, I... I kinda dreamed about it a few times..' He looked at away embarrassed 'with you' he said the last line quietly, so quietly that mittens almost missed it 'so if you do know what it is, do you what to be my- wait what! With me?, you dreamed about mating with me' she asked awestruck

'well I didn't mean to' he replied quickly, thinking she was angry at this... _Wait!, did mittens just say what I think she said? Did she say that she wanted to **mate with me**?_ He suddenly felt foolish, she was perfect. as she stood before him shyly looking at the ground, he chided himself for his idiocy, how could he have not realized how special she was?, her soft fur, her cute black ears, he laughed softly to himself, as he remembered all those times he had faked being asleep and instead watched her, his eyes constantly being drawn to them.

And those times when he had woken in the middle of the night, his age old nightmare of penny in danger, now with not just penny being kidnapped, but also mittens. _Uhh_, he had hated those, he would wake up shivering uncontrollably, and he would have to check on both penny and mittens in order to confirm their safety before he could sit down again (which was kind of a pain because mittens slept in some hard to reach places) and although he now knew penny had never been in any real danger, old habits die hard.

And now, on top of allowing him access to her most private (and tasty) parts, showing him the best feeling he had ever had, and making him feel like the luckiest dog in the world, this beautiful and amazing feline was asking him to mate with him, **with him! **he stared at her, awestruck.

It was his dream, -or dreams- (who said all his dreams involving mittens were bad, even if he didnt quiet understand what he was dreaming about, he new that they were good dreams, lets just say the involved him and mittens being...intimate.) come true!

mittens, who misinterpreting this silence as rejection, looked back at him 'what's the matter bolt?' she asked concerned 'if you don't want to mate with me... Th-that's fine' she said shakily, backing away. _It was a stupid thing to ask, why would want to mate me, sure I pressured him into licking me then I practically raped him. I bet the only reason he let me was because he feels sorry for me_.

The strong lust of her heat had turned into the strong misery of rejection, _who was I kidding, he doesn't love me, _she though to her self, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked away avoiding his silent gaze and tried to fake carelessness.

_who would, I'm just a scrawny ally cat whos owners didn't even want me._ Her tears threatened to overwhelm her now, she sniffed and heard bolt gasp 'NO!' he said forcefully, 'i do, I do but I just wanted you to know how I feel about you' 'wh-what?...' she asked shakily,' 'mittens? What's the matter?' he moved directly opposite her and looking her in the eyes, '_**are you crying**__? _he asked concerned' 'no I'm just...'

she looked away and wiped her face with her paw 'you are!' he exclaimed ' mittens, why are you crying?' he asked, nuzzling her face. _why isnt he laughing ,or telling me to leave? _' I- I thought you didn't want me..' she said, emotion threatening to overwhelm her again.

'no mittens, no! Don't cry please don't cry!, he gasped mortified, nuzzling into her neck and feeling her slim body shaking with sobs, he hastily continued to lick the tears from her small face, putting his arm around her shoulders, 'thats not true mittens, i love more then anyone in the world, why would you think i didnt?'

mittens feeling his lick drew a shuddering breath, 'w-well no-no one else d-does..' she whispered, pushing her small face into the crook of his neck. _S-so, he does love me? _'so you do wanna be my mate'

_'_**yes**_! _Of course I do' he said surprised. 'mittens, without you, I would never have found penny, and you taught me all these things about life outside hollywood, like the dog face and, and eating of the floor and the window thing.. or... Or you know' he looked down shyly 't-this' he said gesturing to the mess they had made on the floor

'and besides'... 'Yea bolt? she asked, cheering up 'I-I think.. I think your, your..' he looked away shyly 'I'm what bolt?' she said nudging her face into the nape of his neck encouragingly 'I, well I... I think your _beautiful' _he said the last word quietly, blushing furiously. Mittens froze

Bolt waited anxiously for her to respond but It was several second before she did so, 'what did you say?' she asked calmly 'i, well, I.. Ummm' he stammered _geez, what now? _

'huh, oh umm, I said you were funny?...' 'no you didn't, bolt please just tell me what you said' she sounded desperate now 'ok well don't laugh cat, this is serious, 'I said, I said that I think your beautiful ok, are you happy now?'

Mittens was silent for a second before she smiled beamingly at him, elated 'you really think I'm beautiful?' she said, nonchalantly examining her paw 'yes of course you are, well for a cat of course, hasn't anyone told you that before?'

she sighed, her happiness temporarily dimming 'no bolt, not everyone is as sweet as you, most guys only want me for...' she trailed off hoping bolt would get the gist of what she ment.

He did.

'**what!' **he growled 'that's disgusting!, tha-that's sick!.. Did anyone ever..?' he asked horrified 'uh hu' she replied somberly, shuddering at the memory. seeing this bolts temper rose further, **'what kind of a low down, dirty excuse for a...' **he trailed off, mumbling angrily, 'did he hurt you badly?' mittens rolled her eyes 'what, apart from the years of mental trauma...' she noticed his serious expression and sighed 'yes bolt _they_ did..' she bowed her head, allowing bolt to see her torn ear.

This earned a barely audible gasp from bolt _h-her ear... (remember, his favorite part of mittens, Tsk tsk.) _this turned to rage as he comprehended what she had said, _there were_... '_**There were two**_**!' **he almost barked, 'umm well actually bolt there were..' she stopped herself, seeing bolts slighty fearsome snarl, _as cute as he is, I don't think he needs to get any angrier, '_I, swear mittens I will hunt them down and make them **Pay **for what they did to you!

She smiled to herself at this but replied calmingly 'it's fine bolt, that was years ago, I'm over it now, besides I have you, super dog' 'no mitten it's not fine' he yelled 'I wasn't there to protect you, and I'll never forgive myself for that, but I swear, I will never let anyone hurt you ever _again!' _he growled, his fur standing up.

'Alright wags, calm down i believe you' mittens rubbed up against him happily 'i know you'll protect me'. She purred happily, her fear and hurt from that day dissolving like rain on a sunny day. 'my hero', she laughed at his fearsome appearance, teeth bared in a growl, legs spread in his "super bark" stance and his hackles raised. She crawled under him, nestling the top of her head under his and sighing contentedly at the closeness of him, feeling truly safe for the first time in years.

_Later_

Mittens woke slowly and sighed sighed in bliss, _mmmm, so comfortable... Wait! Were am I? _She opened her eyes tentatively, and found her view blocked by something, something soft and white. In fact she was surrounded by soft and white, soft and white and warm. _Mmmmm... So Niceeee..._

_Soft warm.._ her sleep Addled brain took a moment to comprehend this... _Oh my god, BOLT is soft and white? _She froze as she realized were she was and, that the something soft and white was one of bolts large ears draped over her face. Bolt stirred and she held her breath as her curled tighter around her.

_I must have fallen asleep underneath him... _She sighed as as his warmth lulled her back into sleep _well, there are worse places to sleep, hmmm the soft warm hug of my favorite movie star isn't so bad. _Drifting of she snuggled her head tighter against bolts warm side and gave a soft purr.

Bolt smiled as he felt her snuggle closer to him. He felt sleeps soft embrace take him to and gave her small head one last lick before resting his own on her slim body.

'I love you mittens' he said sleepily, his eyes drooping. _I love you to._

and even though he suspected he had imagined it, those words still made him happy.

* * *

Suprise, guess whos back, anyway this is, as i said the first of hopfully all of my chapters updated and fear not, for i have many ideas for new chapters.

as always thanks to my ussaul reviewers and hopfully any new guys who feel like commenting on my story (please do)

thanks for reading. hope you enjoyed it

criticism welcome

bye bye

rydag out


End file.
